


The Things Done for Love

by Panicose (The_Lawyer_In_Blue)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Major Violence, Minor Character Death, Ultimate fucking anime betrayal, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lawyer_In_Blue/pseuds/Panicose
Summary: How the lion fell to a lowly snake.





	The Things Done for Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColorInPlatinum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorInPlatinum/gifts).



> This little ficlet is inspired entirely by my good friend, colorinplatinum, as well as my own personal opinions on Leo's non-existent level of straightness.

_Run. Run._ **Get away.**

Things have started going south at an impeccable rate. Cinder’s drastic change of plans has caused unforeseen complications, and the children-- oh, the children-- they’re far too resilient. 

The uncertainty _t e r r i f i e s_ Leonardo.

Bursting through the doors to his office, he takes a direct route to his desk, rummaging frantically through his drawers.

_Dust cartridges, travel documents, scroll--_

“And just _where_ do you think you’re going?”

The professor is startled by the voice, and his eyes widen upon discovering that he is not alone.

“Ah! Arthur! I-- I was just looking for something.” Leonardo smiles anxiously, and the doctor before him narrows his eyes. _Those eyes--_ so piercing and absolutely mesmerizing. 

**He can’t lie to him.**

“ **I’m sorry!** Cinder’s changes to the plan, they’ve set everything askew! Ozpin showed up here-- Qrow! Several students, one with the _silver eyes!_ The white fang attacked; it was stopped! I-- I don’t know that they’ll be able to recover the relic…” The panic in Leonardo’s voice is clear, and he shrinks back a step or two as he glances between the floor and his abandoned case of necessities. 

Suddenly, there’s a hand-- surprisingly gentle and reassuring-- resting on the professor’s hip. Another hooks under his chin, tilting his head up. Leonardo is still just as enraptured by Arthur’s carefully sculpted features now as he was when they’d first met. 

_Oh, how lovely things had been._

Evening tea, lavish restaurants, and things preferably kept behind closed doors. It seemed too good to be true-- **and it was.**

When Arthur revealed just who it was he was affiliated with, Leonardo realized far too late that he’d made a dreadful mistake. He was given a choice: play along, and obey her grace’s commands, or Arthur would vanish, and Salem would be certain to punish him accordingly. 

Still infatuated with the _idea_ of the doctor he’d been spoon-fed for weeks, Leonardo chose to assist Salem and her associates.

Now, with the sounds of combat not too far off in the distance, the professor is reminded again of his foolishness. 

“Leo, do you remember what I’ve told you? That so long as you _cooperate,_ she will bring no harm to you.” Arthur draws Leonardo in closer, and time seems to slow to a halt around them. His eyes, his cheeks, _his lips--_

The distance between them is minimum, and Leonardo feels undeniably safe in the doctor’s embrace.

There’s a loud **bang** , and in an instant, he’s on the ground. Warm, sticky blood is gushing from a single bullet wound in his gut, and Leonardo can’t do anything but cry out in agony as he writhes.

Arthur is towering over the professor, a serpentine smile spreading across his face. He blows the smoke away from the barrel of the miniature pistol in his hand, and laughs at the man bleeding at his feet. 

“You’re more of a **fool** than I ever took you for.” 

Leonardo’s vision is beginning to fade, and he reaches out with a bloodied hand for the man who so cruelly betrayed his trust and broke his heart. 

Arthur’s only response is to deliver a swift kick to the face, and pin Leonardo’s neck against the floor with the heel of his polished leather shoe. 

“I said you’d be safe with _her grace_ \-- but I never promised any such thing in regards to **myself.** ”

Leonardo’s feeble attempts to gasp for air are in vain, and he realizes that this is where his time comes to an end. As his vision goes dark, the professor tries to keep in mind all of the precious memories he’s made with his murderer. 

Arthur aims the gun between Leonardo’s eyes, another peal of chilling laughter reverberating off of the office walls. 

“Farewell, _my dear._ ”

Arthur pulls the trigger.


End file.
